That Certain Time of the Month
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: RPM. When you have four girls living under the same roof, it happens.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers.**

**(A/N) There a few things you must know before reading this story:**

**1- Summer and Dillon are dating.**

**2- Tenaya is Dillon's sister and living with the Rangers.**

**3- Gemma and Flynn are dating.**

**4- Tenaya and Ziggy are dating.**

**"Guys! Guys!" Gem exclaimed, running down the stairs to the kitchen, where all the male rangers were having breakfast.**

**"Is everything ok Gem?" Scott wondered. Gem laughed nervously.**

**"Well, let's just say we've hit DefCon 1 with Gemma," he admitted. All the guys groaned. DefCon was their code for saying that one of the girls had hit that time of the month. The number specified how many of the girls had their period at the time.**

**At that point, Gemma stomped down the stairs. "GEM!" she shouted when she saw him there, talking to the guys. "HEL-LO!! I **_**thought**_** you said you were going to get me some Ginger Ale! I'M BLOATED HERE!!!"**

**Gem winced and the others mouthed 'sorry' to him. Gem simply scurried off, getting some Ginger Ale for his sister. Meanwhile, Flynn tried to shrink down in his seat. He didn't want to deal with Monster Gemma.**

**"Flynn! Good morning!" Gemma chirped. Flynn waved weakly.**

**"Hi"**

**"**_**HI?**_** THAT'S IT? Aren't you going to say 'Good morning to you too Gemma' or, 'Hello Gemma, you're looking lovely today'. JUST HI?!?! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!" Gemma yelled. Flynn slid down his seat even more. "UGH!!" Gemma screamed, stomping up the stairs to her room.**

**"Well, that was...interesting..." the blue ranger said. Summer bounded off the steps.**

**"Good morning everyone!" she said happily.**

**"Morning Summer," they all said. The yellow ranger sat directly across from Dillon, smiling. She was looking at him for a while, waiting for him to say something. Dillon, who just wanted to finish his cereal in peace, looked up at her.**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Summer laughed. Dillon looked at the other guys for help, they shrugged. They didn't see anything different either.**

**"Um..." Dillon began.**

**"You haven't noticed, have you?" Summer asked. Dillon felt uneasy. Summer's attitude had changed from extremely happy to evilly angry in 2 seconds flat.**

**"Hello? My hair?" Summer said, holding up a strand. Dillon slightly shrugged. "Ugh! I don't believe this! I CUT IT!! Why do I even bother doing these things if YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE!?!?!?!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the table. All the boys jumped. Dillon gulped slightly.**

**"Um, it, uh, looks r-re-ally n-nice..." Dillon stammered.**

**"Oh, SHUT UP!!!" Summer yelled. She stood up, and snatched one of the pop-tarts Ziggy was about to eat.**

**"Hey!" he whined, but was quiet instantly when he saw the look on the yellow ranger's face. She looked one last time at the black wolf in dusgust, and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. Tenaya came down after a while. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat next to Ziggy.**

**"Morning Tenaya," Ziggy said. "You look very nice today," he went on, making sure not make any mistakes. Tenaya smiled.**

**"Thank you Ziggy," she said. She drank her juice not saying much. The guys sighed in relief, at least they weren't at DefCon 3. Gem ran up the steps to give his sister the Ginger Ale. He was back in 2 minutes.**

**"We're at DefCon 2 with Summer," Scott whispered to the Gold ranger. Gem nodded.**

**"So Ziggy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight," Tenaya asked, finishing her OJ.**

**"Oh, sorry Tenaya. But I'm going out with the guys tonight," Ziggy said, taking a bite of the pop-tart Summer didn't take. Tenaya frowned.**

**"So you'd rather hang out with 'the guys' than with me?" she asked, frustration in her voice as she used air-quotes when she said 'the guys'.**

**"Uh-oh..." Gem whispered.**

**"No, uh, that's-that's not what I meant! I, uh-"**

**"And you!" Tenaya shouted, pointing at Dillon. He looked at her.**

**"What did I do?" he asked.**

**"You don't tell me good morning, or ask if I wanted anything, you just sit there as if I'm not even in the room!!!" Tenaya accused. She took the pop-tart in Ziggy's hand and stormed off into her room.**

**Dillon groaned. They had reached DefCon 3. And worst of all, two of the three were **_**his**_** problem. The team leader looked around. All the other guys were either upset, nervous, or annoyed.**

**Scott smirked. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with this." The other guys just stared at him, annoyed. It was true. He had no relationships with any of the girls and therefore, was in no trouble what-so-ever.**

**"Shut up," all the guys grumbled. That only made his smirk grow bigger.**

**"RANGER SERIES RED!!!!" a voice shouted. That wiped the smirk right off of Scott's face. He turned in his seat to see Dr. K storm out of the lab.**

**"Uh, hi Doc. Is everything ok?" the red ranger asked.**

**"NO, Ranger Red, everything is NOT ok!" Dr. K exclaimed. "You were SUPPOSED to come to the lab for training first thing this morning! I told you yesterday. Or did you FORGET?!?!"**

**Scott squirmed in his seat slightly. Dr. K continued staring at him with her evil 'You're-in-so-much-trouble' look.**

**"I...umm..."**

**"NO EXCUSES RANGER RED!! YOU'RE THE TEAM LEADER, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THINGS LIKE THIS!!!" Dr. K yelled.**

**"Um...sorry?" Scott squeaked.**

**"You should be, because if your incompetence results in a failure against Venjix's next attack-bot, it'll be on YOUR HANDS!!" Dr. K sneered before turning around and stomping off into the lab.**

**Scott looked at the others. They were all trying hard not to laugh at him. Scott shrugged. "Ok, we're all even now," he sighed. The others agreed.**

**This was going to be a **_**long**_** 5 days...**

**Hehe...I had fun writing this! Review please! ^_^**


End file.
